marimitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Fukuzawa
Yumi Fukuzawa (福沢 祐巳 Fukuzawa Yumi) is the main character of Maria-sama ga Miteru series. Story After Yumi first meets Sachiko Ogasawara, Sachiko is arguing with the Roses in the Rose Mansion. The Roses say that Sachiko cannot object to their plan, as she did not have a petite sœur. Sachiko runs out of the meeting and knocks Yumi over. She asks if Yumi has a grande sœur, and promptly offered Yumi her rosary. Sachiko thought that if she had a petite sœur, the Yamayurikai could not force her to play Cinderella alongside a male. Yumi refused Sachiko's rosary, as she would be accepting it for the wrong reasons. Sei Satou offers a bet to Sachiko—if she could convince Yumi to be her petite sœur, the role of Cinderella will go to Yumi. If she could not, she must play Cinderella. Sachiko tells Yumi that she, Sachiko, will definitely become Yumi's sœur. At a dress rehearsal for the play, it is revealed that Suguru Kashiwagi (who plays the prince) is Sachiko's cousin and fiancé. Sachiko accuses him of going too far and runs away; Yumi follows her to the greenhouse. Yumi at first thinks that she cannot do anything for Sachiko, but Sachiko cries on her shoulder. Yumi offers to take the rosary, but Sachiko refuses. Sachiko tells Yumi about the arranged marriage, and that Suguru does not love her, but she loves him. After the play, there is a bonfire. Yumi thinks sadly that she would not have an excuse to have anything more to do with Sachiko, but suddenly Sachiko appears and offers Yumi her rosary; this time, Yumi accepts. When the third years are about to graduate, Yumi asks Sei if she had anything to ask her, like taking care of the stray cat Goronta, or looking after Shimako Toudou. Sei says Yumi is the type of girl who will help even if not asked, so she is not worried about Shimako. Sei instead asked for a kiss on the mouth as a parting gift; Yumi tried to run away, but Sei hugged her. Sei thanked Yumi for helping her pass her examinations, since Yumi gave Sei a reason to live again. She also said that Yumi tried to run away so that it would not be Sei who was leaving her, but the other way around. Yumi realized that this is true. Yumi often gets hugged by Sei throughout the series, who thinks her to be very cute, which sometimes makes Sachiko angry due to jealousy. Yumi finds out from Shimako, however, that Sei would actually be going to the Lillian's Girls' University, which is in the same area as Yumi's school. She gets angry at Sei for not telling her, but is happy because Sei will not be leaving her after all. After the third years graduate, spring comes, along with the arrival of Tōko, Sachiko's cousin. Yumi feels jealous of Tōko's closeness with Sachiko, but does not say anything about it. Yumi later finds out the truth about Sachiko's grandmother dying. At the day of the funeral, Sachiko apologizes and Yumi says that she loved her onee-sama very much. At the beginning of the OVAs, Sachiko invited Yumi to her summer home for a vacation. Sachiko's acquaintances make trouble for them. They then invite Yumi and Sachiko to a party which later turns out to be the eightieth birthday party of one of the acquaintances great grandmother. The acquaintances ask Yumi to play a musical instrument. Yumi says that she is no good at playing anything, but sings the song "Maria-sama no Kokoro". Sachiko accompanies her with a piano performance. After that, the great grandmother congratulates Yumi, because the song brings back memories. She calls Yumi a cute angel, and asks her to visit next year. In the second OVA, Yumi sets up a casual meeting with the Yamayuri Council and the Hanadera Council to discuss the upcoming festivities for both schools. Yumi did not inform Sachiko of the meeting, because of her hatred for men, and planned to trick her into attending. However, Yumi felt she was betraying Sachiko and confessed her intentions. Yumi felt that Sachiko should attend on her own free will, because she will find herself in similar situations in the future. Sachiko noted that Yumi has learned to handle her well and that she happily complies with her wishes. Yumi is tasked by Sachiko in the fourth season to look for a petite sœur. By then, she has already an increasing involvement in the Yamayuri Council. Also, a slow but steady change can be seen in her (especially after Tōko comes into her life) - Yumi begins to try to mature out of her own shell and to become more independent, calm and collected. Appearance Yumi is notable for her brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes. Personality In the beginning of series, Yumi is bashful beyond words, very timid and unsure of herself. She first met Sachiko Ogasawara, the star of Lillian School and Yumi had her tie fixed by Sachiko, which mortified (cause (someone) to feel embarrassed, ashamed, or humiliated) Yumi. Tsutako Takeshima (Yumi's friend) took a cute picture of this and wanted to display it in the school festival. Tsutako got Yumi to ask permission from Sachiko. Other characters often comment on how her emotions 'show on her face'. You will also learn about Yumi's "type" through a conversation with her brother. She describes ones who are pretty, smart, who at first seem like they have warped personalities but on the inside are warm-hearted. Yūki remarks that she's describing Sachiko, much to her surprise. Trivia * Yumi's surname Fukuzawa 'means "fortune" (福) ('fuku) and "swamp" (沢) (zawa). Category:Characters Category:Yamayurikai Category:Fukuzawas